section8fandomcom-20200214-history
USIF Powered Assault Armor
The USIF Powered Assault Armor is an extremely powerful and technologically advanced battle exoskeleton designed to enhance human combat performance on all scales by offering a myriad of weaponry and devices at its disposal. Introduction Developed for Section 8 soldiers and other units of the US Imperial Forces, the powered assault armor is one of the most powerful and technologically advanced battle-suits in the USIF's armory. The suit is designed to dramatically increase all physical properties of the soldier possessing it, including strength, speed, reflexes, agility, physiology (soldiers are not affected by viruses and disease), and combat awareness. Components The suit features many layers which help enhance and protect the wearer. The first layer consists of what is its most powerful protection system: a rechargeable shielding system that forms a protective layer around the armor and shields the user from most forms of heavy weaponry, unless the enemy weapon is within shield piercing range. The shield also reduces drag when the wearer is burning-in. The shields work by constantly sending out frequency pulses around the user (similar to sonar) that detects the movement speed of all nearby objects and calculates their speed and point of trajectory; when the suit senses an incoming object possessing a dangerous level of velocity and/or size the suit emits a powerful layer of plasma to the point of impact, melting or deflecting the object and rendering the user unharmed. The process repeats until the shields lose power and the wearer takes cover, allowing his shields to regenerate. The power of the shields depends on how many shield servos (boosters) the wearer has implanted into his custom armor. The second layer consists of thick armor plates which are made of titanium aluminide, a very lightweight but extremely resilient material. This armor plating covers sections of the wearer including the legs, shoulders, abdomen, back, chest, and helmet; its primary function is to protect against gauss projectile weaponry such as the REC-74 and other heavy munitions like plasma or high-explosives. The third layer is a nuclear biological chemical (NBC) system composed of a tight fitting titanium nanocomposite bodysuit that is just underneath the second layer. This helps seal out anything from the wearer. It also specially seals the suit's built-in oxygen supply that lasts for 2 weeks utilizing a compressed air system, in order to facilitate long-term operations in deep space. Another component of this layer is the air filtering system. This takes in air from outside the suit and filters out toxins, bacteria, viruses, and even radiation. The filtered air, now pure oxygen, is either stored in the suit for later use or put directly into the armor's helmet for the wearer to breathe immediately. The fourth layer is one of the battlesuit's deadliest features: its artificial muscle system. The artificial muscle system is composed of many hexagonal shaped titanium nano-fibers, all connected to form large fibers, which are in turn strung together with even more fibers to create the muscle system. The nano-fibers react to electrical stimulation, causing them to move. Over this muscle layer, the NBC layer tightly sits, securing a tight fit. The muscle layer completely covers the wearer's body and provides total protection from standard infantry ballistics. It also renders most EMP attacks against the suit completely futile and helps ease the impact when a soldier lands on the ground after burning-in. The muscle layer also allows the soldier to engage in overdrive, where the muscle systems enable the soldier to reach speeds of up to 75 mph. The fifth layer is a high comfort cushioning system that protects the wearer from sudden dishcarges, long drops, and bullet impacts. It is composed of hydrostatic impact gel to prevent serious injury. This layer is perhaps one of the most important layers because without it, the wearer would never be able to survive the impact from a burn-in. The sixth and final layer is a soft biolayer that sits directly on the wearer's skin. This layer acts as a cushion and helps regulate temperature, fit, and moisture. It also provides a tight seal. Inside of this layer are multiple sensors linked to the suit's computer. These sensors monitor the wearer's biometrics. Protecting the wearer's head is an intuitive helmet. This helmet contains a Heads Up Display (HUD), which displays information such as the TacNet, mission info, weapons and ammo, food and oxygen and the IFF (Identification Friend or Foe) display. Also in the helmet is the most advanced Narcomm Communications gear available to the USIF Special Forces. The helmet consists of multiple layers, the first of which is a metal outer layer identical to the armor covering the rest of the suit. This outer layer has two small panels that cover the wearer's eyes. These panels can be retracted back into the rest of the helmet to allow the user to see directly out. On these panels are blue eye slits, two on each panel, accounting for a total of four. The wearer does not see straight through these slits, since they are actually cameras that are connected to the wearer's HUD. Underneath the armored layer is an orange colored visor which displays the HUD. This visor is made of a type of bullet-proof glass. The final layer is a mask that goes over the wearer's mouth. This mask supplies the wearer with oxygen, food, and water directly from the armor's storage areas. Features One of the exosuit's most useful features are the rechargeable propulsion jets that are integrated into the back of the armor. When the wearer activates them, two panels on the suit's back extend out and propel the user through the air. The jets can be turned on and off at any given time as long as there is energy within the jet's battery. The jets are useful for scaling buildings and rough terrain or ambushing enemy soldiers. When at full energy, the jets can thumb|left|304px|A video of the formidable USIF armor in actionimmediately propel the user at 85-100 feet into the air, or can be used to levitate the wearer if he constantly fluctuates the on/off switch, which can be useful when aiming in mid-flight. Another feature that aids the armor's impressive mobility is its rechargeable "Overdrive" mode, which propels the user in a rampant and continuous sprinting speed at nearly 75 mph. The feature is a major contribution thanks to the exosuit's muscle servos (see above). It is vital for catching any fleeing targets or covering vast terrain in a fraction of the time; it can be used often thanks to its long power duration and fast recharge time. If used in conjunction with the propulsion jets, the wearer can cover immense amounts of terrain in little to no time. One of the most advanced pieces of equipment on the armor is the onboard computer housed within the helmet- the TacNet. This computer displays fleet communications, squad updates, and all tactical information related to the current operation. The TacNet also contains a motion-sensor tag system that tracks all known enemies and allies and displays the signatures on a miniature GPS map. In addition, the TacNet is synced with a requisition database through Narcomm to help soldiers select the deployable they want, though the requisition demands of officers have far more priority compared to the average NCO armored trooper. The system also includes a complete overview of the user's vitals as well as internal suit temperature. The TacNet can link with a micro-computer stored within the soldier's guns that provides weapon info such as weapon accuracy, weapon type, and the amount of ammunition left both in the soldier's overall ammo reserves and within the wielded weapon's clip. All of this information is shown on a simplified, yet organized HUD in order to prevent information overload in the heat of combat. Another feature of the suit is that it houses millions of nano-sized artificial anti-bodies (nanites) which can fight off any known virus, bacteria, or other disease of the Empire. These beneficial nanites continue to replicate themselves inside the wearer of the armor, so wearers that have nanites are immune to all sicknesses. The nanites also help to rapidly heal wounds, allowing injured soldiers to keep fighting. One last feature of the armor is the extremely small yet high capacity survival backpack. Located between the jet emitters, the backpack houses the weapons for the soldier (some can be folded for more compact transport), ammunition, weapon battery clips, and weapon cleaning nano-tools. The backpack also carries 2 weeks worth of food and water for long-term missions. The food is compressed, freeze-dried, and stored in small compartments on the armor for easy access. The water is kept in cooled, sterile tanks for when the soldier needs it. Also contained in the backpack is a portable survival shelter. Trivia *A Captain's version of the armor is available in the first Section 8, and can be obtained by pre-ordering the game. However, the one code for the armor is not exclusive to pre-ordered copies, and is actually used by all copies of the game regardless of whether it was pre-ordered (the code is 17013214). *The first name of the armor's owner is displayed on the collar fins of the armor. *Another version of this armor is a darker version only seen on the commando that can be summoned. Category:Armor Category:USIF Technology